Una canción de cuna - One Shot
by Kasodani Kyouko-chan
Summary: Era el aniversario de la muerte de su padre y Kagome entona una canción que Inuyasha escucha al ir a buscarla, y que cree conocer. Después de todo, la forma de dormir a los niños no ha cambiado mucho de época en época ¿verdad?


¡Hi minna! ¿Cómo andan? Bueno, yo bien, al fin terminé de escribir este one-shot que hace poco tiempo que se me había ocurrido. Me inspiré en la canción "Aimo Tori no Hito" que canta Ranka Lee de Macross Frontier. La letra me pareció hermosa así que decidí ponerla en esta breve historia. Espero que les guste :3

Una canción de cuna

Era de noche, el cielo estaba decorado con un montón de pequeñas y bonitas luces que brillaban incisamente; y soplaba una leve brisa que mecía suavemente los cabellos de una azabache, que se encontraba sentada admirando lo grande y linda que se veía la luna en esos momentos. Se había alejado un poco de la aldea en la que ella y sus amigos se estaban hospedando para caminar un rato, hasta que encontró un pequeño claro lleno de flores donde se sentó a pensar ¿Y en qué estaba pensando? Bueno, en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo en algo que ese día la había hecho decaer un poco, de lo que, aunque sus amigos insistieron preguntándole si algo le preocupaba, no dijo nada.

Estaba pensando en su padre, ese día se cumplían otro año más sin él. Lo extrañaba…extrañaba todo de él. Recordó con una sonrisa como, siendo niña, le hacía pequeñas e indefensas bromas, jugaba al caballito con él, iban al parque, reían juntos…todos aquellos momentos que siempre guardará en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Entonces fue cuando lo recordó. Todas las noches antes de dormir, él la arropaba mientras su madre le cantaba una canción. Esa canción, después de su muerte, siempre fue la que le recordó cada día que pasó junto a él. Quiso cantarla, para con su letra recordarlo otra vez, solo por ese día.

Un peliplateado no podía dejar de maldecirse a sí mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo que comunicaba la casa con el exterior. No quería aceptar que estaba tan distraído con la comida (que les ofrecieron los dueños de la casa en la que se alojaban) que no se dio cuenta cuando Kagome se fue. En un momento, la tenía al lado, y en otro momento (que para él sólo fue poco tiempo pero en verdad no era así) había desaparecido.

Le intrigaba saber dónde se había metido, puesto que ya había revisado todos los rincones de la casa y no la encontraba. Sus amigos no habían sido de mucha ayuda: el monje Miroku se encontraba coqueteando con una de las sirvientas que allí se encontraba (por supuesto que no duró mucho porque Sango lo dejó prácticamente inconsciente con el golpe que le pegó con el Hiraikotsu) y Shippo se había dormido luego de terminar de comer. Lo único que pudo averiguar es que Sango la había visto salir hace un rato pero no sabía donde se había dirigido, ya que no le preguntó. Si no fuera por la gran cantidad de olores que había mezclados en el lugar, ya la hubiera encontrado.

Cuando salió afuera, una leve brisa soplaba y entonces, pudo captar su olor. Se encontraba un poco, no, bastante alejada de donde ellos se encontraban.

"Tonta" –pensó enojado ¿Qué iba a hacer si la atacaban mientras él no estaba con ella? ¿Quién la protegería? Rápidamente empezó a seguir el rastro de su olor para poder encontrarla. Cuando se estaba acercando adonde estaba, escuchó algo, ella estaba cantando. Se detuvo a unos metros de su ubicación y escuchó.

Mune no oku ni nemuru

(En mi corazón duerme la devoción)

ooki na ooki na

(por este gran mundo ideal)

itsukushimi wa, itsukushimi wa…

(que empezó a despertar, que empezó a despertar)

Tsunagu te no hira

(Vamos ven toma mi mano)

no ondo de shizuka ni

(te llevaré al cielo a volar)

me o samasu yo, me o samasu yo…

(pues somos pájaros, pues somos pájaros)

Koko wa attaka na

(Todos somos olas del mar)

umi da yo

(el océano)

Aimo aimo

neederu ruushe

(un mundo añil)

Mukashi minna hitotsu datta sekai

(en el tiempo atrás vivíamos en paz,

en equidad)

Oide attaka na sora da yo

(atrévete a ingresar a nuestro mundo)

Esa canción le traía recuerdos, o eso creía él, ya que la letra y el tono con que ella la cantaba se parecía mucho a la que le cantaba su madre cuando era un niño para que pudiera dormirse…

Ella calló, había terminado de cantarla. No puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas traviesas escaparan de sus ojos. Se había dejado llevar y se sentía mejor por ello, le había ayudado a desahogarse un poco, aún sabiendo que solo se ponía así de nostálgica y sentimental justamente ese día de todos los años.

En ese momento escuchó a alguien acercarse, volteó y comprobó que era él. Había venido a buscarla igual que siempre. Se limpió las dos lágrimas que se le habían escapado sin desearlo y le dirigió su mejor sonrisa.

Kagome…

Ah Inuyasha ¿ya has terminado de comer?

Por supuesto tonta –dijo él cruzándose de brazos- Y dime, ¿por qué has salido sin avisar, aún sabiendo que pueden atacarte? –en su voz se notaba un tono de reproche, y de preocupación.

¿Qué tiene de malo? –dijo ella inocentemente- Aunque me hubiesen querido atacar, estoy segura de que tú te darías cuenta y vendrías a salvarme antes de que puedan hacerme algo

¡Claro que sí! –dijo él algo sonrojado- ¡¿Pero que pasaría si no llegara a tiempo, eh?!

Supongo que sería mi culpa –admitió ella- pero bueno, ya no importa, regresemos y ya- se levantó y empezó a caminar para regresar a la aldea, pero alguien la agarró de un brazo impidiendo que pudiera seguir. Cuando volteó, Inuyasha estaba allí, mirándola- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? Pensé que querías que volviera

Prométeme…prométeme que ya no volverás a salir sola Kagome –le dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Kagome lo miró, soltó el agarre del brazo y tomó sus manos con las de ella. Sonrió- Lo prometo –dijo sonriendo- Lamento haberte preocupado Inuyasha

Él la miró más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba. Tenía muchos deseos de abrazarla pero se contuvo, era demasiado orgulloso. Maldito orgullo que no podía dejar de lado cuando él quería, cuando pasaba por momentos así- Esta bien…sólo avísame cuando vayas a salir ¿sí? –él desvió la mirada simulando estar enojado.

¡Sí! –dijo ella jalándolo de la mano instándole a que la siguiera- Regresemos –ella empezó a correr e Inuyasha no tuvo de otra que seguirla tratando de no tropezarse en el camino.

En ese momento, él recordó que había olvidado preguntarle sobre la canción- "Supongo que le preguntaré la próxima vez que esté con ella a solas" –pensó.

Habían pasado un par de días y ellos ya habían regresado a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Kagome había decidido regresar a su época para descansar un poco y quizás estudiar, para los exámenes que sus amigas le habían comentado que se avecinaban. Naturalmente, Inuyasha fue el primero en oponerse, pero después de unos cuantos Osuwari, la dejó marcharse (de todas formas, no podía detenerla porque estaba enterrado en el suelo).

Kagome pudo ir a la escuela, ponerse al día con las materias y tomar un relajante baño que le hizo sentir muy bien. Aprovechó para hablar con su madre sobre ese día y todo lo que le recordaba. Ambas se abrazaron y lloraron levemente. Más tarde, fueron al cementerio a visitar la tumba de su padre y le dejaron algunas flores. Ya no se sentía triste por recordarlo.

Mientras, en el Sengoku, Sango aprovechó esos días de descanso para ir a la aldea de los exterminadores para visitar la tumba de su padre y amigos. El monje Miroku la acompañó junto con Kirara.

Shippo estuvo jugando por los alrededores y de vez en cuando, ayudaba a la anciana Kaede a recoger hierbas medicinales o en alguna otra cosa que necesitase.

Inuyasha, como siempre, permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo en una de las ramas de su árbol favorito, el Goshinboku. No es que no tuviera nada que hacer pero ayudar a la anciana como lo hacía Shippo no le llamaba, y sin Kagome allí era muy aburrido.

Cuando ella estaba, por lo menos podía divertirse molestándola, aunque debía tener cuidado de no pasarse si es que no quería terminar en el suelo.

Suspiró. Tendría que esperar por lo menos tres días antes de ir a buscarla, puesto que si lo hacía antes sólo recibiría reproches por parte de la muchacha.

Así pasaron los tres días hasta llegar a la tarde del tercero. Sango y Miroku ya habían vuelto y Shippo estaba acompañando a Inuyasha que se encontraba acostado en el techo.

Me pregunto cuándo regresará Kagome… -dijo en voz baja Shippo

Vaya que se está tardando –dijo Inuyasha para luego bajar del techo y empezar a correr

¡Inuyasha! ¿A dónde vas? –le gritó el zorrito

¿¡Pues adónde más?! A buscar a Kagome –le respondió él desde lejos. Ya no iba a esperarla más, era hora de que regresara, quiera o no.

Cuando llegó, buscó su olor desde el pozo, no lo sentía cerca. De un salto, llegó a su habitación y abrió la ventana, como lo supuso ella no estaba allí. Bajó. Mientras intentaba captar algún rastro de su olor que le indicara dónde se había ido, vio a Souta que se le acercaba para saludarlo con una pelota bajo el brazo.

Amigo orejas de perro ¿a qué has venido?

Por Kagome, ¿por qué más sino?

Si buscas a mi hermana, ella no está. Salió con sus amigas de compras.

¿Y cuándo se supone que va a volver? –preguntó Inuyasha con un tono algo molesto. Tendría que esperar aún más para poder verla.

Ya debería estar regresando ¿Por qué no la esperas en la cocina?

¡Feh! Esta bien – dijo el hanyou sin muchas ganas, y se fue al lugar que le había indicado el niño.

Kagome se encontraba de compras con sus tres amigas, bueno, en realidad había sido arrastrada por ellas desde la escuela. Al final, había terminado comprando una bonita falda y una blusa nueva. En ese momento, se encontraban comiendo un aperitivo en Wac Donalds.

Dinos Kagome ¿cómo andan las cosas con tu novio el celoso? –preguntó Eri

Es verdad, hace mucho que no nos cuentas nada de él –la instó Yuka

Tampoco es que tenga mucho que contarles –dijo Kagome tratando de evadir la pregunta mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Anda Kagome, cuéntanos –le dijo Ayumi

Ella se terminó rindiendo ante las caras de perrito que le ponían sus amigas- Bueno, no ha sucedido nada nuevo, lo único es que parece que últimamente está más pendiente de mí –se sonrojó levemente, no estaba mintiendo, en verdad en los últimos días Inuyasha la había tratado un poco mejor que de costumbre.

Ay que romántico –dijo entre suspiros Ayumi- Me gustaría tener un novio así

Créeme, no creo que sea lo mejor –le contestó Kagome. Si ella de pura suerte podía aguantar el carácter de Inuyasha, no quería ni imaginarse a sus amigas- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que vaya regresando a casa –dijo con ademán de levantarse

¿¡Ya te vas!? Pero no has terminado de contarnos de tu novio –dijo Yuka agarrándola de un brazo

Lo haré otro día –dijo Kagome con una gotita en la cabeza- No quiero que mi madre se preocupe –esa fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió- además me gustaría ver los temas que habrán en el próximo examen.

¡Fuuu! Esta bien –dijo Yuka resignada- ¡Pero más te vale contarnos la próxima!

¡Claro! –dijo Kagome y salió casi huyendo de ese lugar. Había conseguido librarse de sus amigas…

¡Adiós Kagome! –le gritaron sus amigas antes de que saliera

Se estaba cansando de esperarla, ya había pasado un buen tiempo que llevaba allí sentado. Y también ya había anochecido. Podría decir que era tarde para poder regresar con sus amigos.

Ya estaba por empezar a maldecir cuando la vio entrar. Ella no pareció sorprenderse de verlo, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a que viniera a buscarla exactamente en tres días.

Inuyasha ¿ya has venido por mí? –suspiró ¿Por qué siempre tenía tan poco tiempo para quedarse en su casa?

¿Y por qué otra cosa piensas que vine? No puedo esperarte por tanto tiempo, tenemos que seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos –él bufó molesto.

Pero si sabes que voy a volver, no es necesario que me vengas a buscar siempre

¡Feh! –él volteó para que Kagome no viera el leve rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas ¿Qué por qué la venía a buscar? Pues simplemente por el hecho de que quería verla lo antes posible, pero obviamente, eso nunca se lo diría.

¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? –le preguntó amablemente la madre de Kagome

No se preocupe, cenaremos allá

Pero Inuyasha, ya es muy tarde ¿Podríamos irnos por la mañana? Por favor –le suplicó Kagome

¡Bah! Supongo que no pasará nada si te quedas una noche más –dijo él sin poder decirle que no

Oh, muchas gracias Inuyasha –dijo ella y se fue a ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena, la cual transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Luego de eso, Kagome subió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, mientras Inuyasha esperaba a que terminase afuera.

Ya Inuyasha, puedes pasar –éste así lo hizo y vio que ella estaba sentada en su cama. Él hizo lo mismo, colocándose en su típica posición india: de piernas y brazos cruzados pero arriba de la cama, a su lado. Esto sorprendió un poco a Kagome, ya que generalmente él se ubicaba así en el suelo, pero para dormir… ¿Entonces que querría?

Oye Kagome

Dime

La canción que estabas cantando el otro día… ¿en dónde la aprendiste?

¿Eh? –al principio no captó a que se refería Inuyasha pero después lo recordó, pero eso solo significaba…que él la había escuchado cantar. Se sonrojó- Tú… ¿escuchaste lo que estaba cantando?

Sí…aunque creo que solo fue una parte. Y bien, ¿dónde aprendiste esa canción? –dijo él sintiendo que se le subían algunos colores al rostro

Mi madre la cantaba para mí cuando era niña, junto con mi padre –ella se entristeció un poco al nombrarlo- La razón por la que la estaba cantando era porque ese día se cumplía un año más de su muerte, y cantarla me hace recordarlo.

Entonces era por eso… -dijo él luego de esperar a que quitara la cara de tristeza que tenía

¿Pero por qué preguntas Inuyasha? ¿Conoces esa canción? –preguntó ella curiosa

Bueno…la verdad es que se parecía a una canción que mi madre me cantaba cuando aún estaba viva, pero la letra era algo diferente

Ya veo… -dijo ella sonriendo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello- parece que a pesar de todo este tiempo no ha cambiado mucho la forma en que las madres arrullan a sus niños…

Kagome…podrías… ¿podrías cantarla una vez más? –dijo él con un suave tono de voz y algo de rubor. Me gustaría…escucharla de nuevo…-y le dirigió una corta pero linda mirada, o eso pensó que era ella, ya que no sabía cómo describir lo que querían transmitirle los ojos de él.

Por supuesto Inuyasha, pero solo será la primera parte –ella sonrió y sin que él se diera cuenta se sentó a su lado y le tironeó hasta poder colocar su cabeza en el regazo de ella. Él ya no pudo evitar que ella viera lo roja que estaba su cara. Estaba muy avergonzado de la posición en la que ahora se encontraba, pero eso se le olvidó cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con delicadeza, y luego a cantar.

Aimo aimo

Neederu ruushe

(Un mundo añil)

Noina miria enderu purodea

(donde la gravedad es pura fábula)

Fotomi

(Y ahí)

Koko wa attaka na

(todos somos olas del mar)

umi da yo

(el océano)

Ruurei rureia

(Luces y estrellas)

Sora o mau hibari wa namida

(las alondras que vuelan en el cielo derraman lagrimas)

Ruurei rureia

(Luces y estrellas)

Omae wa yasashi midori no ko

(eres un niño verde y gentil)

En ese momento, él se dio cuenta. Esa era la canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era niño, solo que estaba incompleta. Lo que había escuchado el otro día era la parte restante.

Aimo aimo

Neederu ruushe

(Un mundo añil)

Noina miria enderu purodea

(donde la gravedad es pura fábula)

Fotomi

(Y ahí)

Koko wa attaka na

(todos somos olas del mar)

umi da yo

(el océano)

Sonrió. Kagome le recordaba mucho a su madre, la única persona que siempre lo vio como alguien especial, que ha estado a su lado desde que se conocieron y que nunca se atrevió a llamarlo hanyou, lo llamaba por su nombre. Esa era su Kagome y le gustaba que fuera así...

Gracias…Kagome –fue lo único que pudo decir mientras sonreía. Le gustaba mucho esa canción…porque le recordaba a su madre…esa canción de cuna…

Bueno, ya está. Espero que haya sido de su agrado porque a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo.

Pronto subiré el tercer capítulo del fic que estoy escribiendo así que aguanten un poco más.

Gracias por leer :D

Sayo!


End file.
